Halo: The Final Hours
by Halobro25
Summary: The story of Linda was a mystery that was unknown to many gamers. And was questioned what happened to her, along with leaks and eater eggs throughout the trilogy. This is her story.


Based on the game Halo Reach, I do NOT own the characters Linda, Master Chief, (more to be labeled)

Halo:The Final Hours

Prologue

August 28, 2552

16:00

The wind was sudden, the smell of gunpowder filled the air full of brain-dead alien freaks who just don't understand that we are NOT going to give up this planet with out a fight. I thought it was all over, but it wasn't... This is my story.

Chapter 1: The Lost

August 23, 2552

12:38

We lost communication with Noble Team, one by one the team fell apart, upon the Northern part of Reach. My team, advanced forward into the lifeless battlefield. Walking through the corpses of the dead marines, I notice that each and everyone of them had no sign of bullet wounds. Before Linda recognized how the marines have been killed, a energy sword of an elite has already cut trough the flesh of one of her squad mate. Linda cries out "Connor!" Even though Linda's training as a Spartan was superior, inside she knew she wasn't just a piece of armor. She is a human, she holds in her emotions and shanks the elite major until it's neck turned into a fleshy slush and quickly calls her squad's medic, Thompson. He rushed towards Linda, and Listens to Linda's command "Get the medi-gel, NOW!" As Thompson handed Linda the gel, it was too late. Connor had his last breath, his MJOLNIR MARK V helmet was set upon a battle rifle on his grave. It was then a group of scavenging jackals came ambushing Blue Team, Thompson took cover distracting the jackals while Jeffery dashed barrier it barrier until he had a shot on each jackal 6 shots, then echoes attracting other scavenge teams. The only problem was is that...one clip.

August 23, 2552

15:24

Chapter 2: Extraction

About 2 hours of fighting, running low on ammo of every weapon we pick up. A phantom dropped in throwing out hunters like they were rag dolls easily replaced, we were cornered. I was left with 13 round left in my assault rifle, Thompson carried 2 frag grenades on him, and Jeffery was down to one bullet in his sniper. Once we had our plan constructed, it was time to act. First I ran towards a destroyed building from the explosions of banshees. While the hunters were chasing me down, Thompson then chucked his grenades that blew up the hunters armor protection of the back that uncovers their vulnerable location. Then the most difficult part of the plan was to kill both of the hunters, with one shot. Jeffery successfully shot one bullet slashing straight trough one of the hunters, but pierced the armor of the other one. Thompson is one lucky son of a bitch, if you ask me. Since the shot tore through the one hunter, the other one quickly dashed through destroyed banshees and civilian vehicles, flipping them one by one in the air. Thompson had his opportunity, he dropped his gear and pulled out his knife and inserted in the back of the hunters head. While the hunter was swinging its shield rapidly left to right until Thompson flew off. The hunter soon died of severe blood loss making it look like a dehydrated burrito. Then extraction came, the extraction was only 5 marines, an unusually odd amount in a squad off marines until...he came out.

Chapter 3: The Reunion

August 24, 2552

02:00

Master Chief, John-117. I couldn't believe he was alive, not only did I thought that. He did too. Chief and I were friend from the start, but we've been more than friends since I've been 19 and he is the only thing that keeps me fighting. We run at each other with our helmets off and then we locked lips. We never wanted to split up again even if we had to, but he could see that in my pale blue eyes. That I just want the war to end. We put out helmets back on resupplying ammo for the next firefight. We've entered a valley of war, we hop out of the pelican and entered a warthog. John always drove while I was the gunner whoever the passenger was, the spartan or marine would use a rocket launcher to blow up any covenant vehicle that tries to attack us. We advance forward taking on a battlefield of death and despair, seeing the covenant blown away one by one. A covenant battle cruiser had then just merged from a slip-space rupture dropping off scarabs, eliminating most of our forces. The glassing had begun, a sudden tremble in the ground sprung our warthog in the air.

Chapter 4: The Assault

August 24, 2552

05:47

We then landed on the shifting dirt damaging the front bumper of the hog, but keeping us safe from any injuries. The covenant's forces out-manned ours, we had no option but to fight. Jeffery armed his marines with DMR's while he operated a scorpion, he did something right for once. He fired straight towards the scarab's leg, crippling it. The scarab fell towards the ground on 3 covenant squads. John then sprinted towards the scarab, climbing on board brutally killing each alien in sight. Once john entered the scarabs power system, the covenant machine got back on its feet charging up a beam aiming towards the hog. Jeffery then ordered his squad to rain fire on the scarab, getting its attention. As I looked over to Jeffery's squad, I witnessed a horrific moment, Jeffery... was blown to pieces. I never knew Jeffery would care enough to take a shot for me, John then disabled the scarab. We were manned and ready to go to the UNSC Base known as Bravo, we arrived meeting General Dema. He seems to trust me more than any other spartan he's ever ordered, he firmly told John to exit the room stating that our conversation is private. Dema mentioned how trustworthy I am to him, following up with his comment he handed me an AI. Dema told me that her name is Violet.

Chapter 5: Firefight

August 25, 2552

01:46

A casual morning with platoons marching the perimeters of base Bravo. A broadcast came across my signal with the grunts from a spartan along with gunshots of an assault rifle and the sound energy swords echoed through my head, wondering what was happening seemed to have been imprinted in my mind. I asked Violet what are the exact location of the broadcast recorded and to pin-point the location on my HUD, the location landed directly on base Alpha. Base Alpha was ambushed by the covenant and lost with many Spartans, but who would go to Alpha base...unless. Linda thoroughly put the pieces of the broadcast together knowing that all Spartans trained there were deceased, but she lost connection to Noble Team after the they were considered MIA. Linda gathered Thompson and two other Spartans with a platoon of marines to check out what the broadcast was about, gauss hogs were manned along with at least 3 mongooses to be prepared to retreat if needed to. While entering Alpha, Linda saw Noble SIX being shanked by about three elites. With all the energy SIX had left in him, SIX attempted to kick the elites off him. Linda nails each elite in the forehead with the magnum, Linda ran towards SIX witnessing a bloody scene. With SIX's final breaths of air, he said "Th... They are all...dead, Reach has fallen." Linda heard his words loud and clear. Violet announced that covenant forces are approaching knowing that we are here, I mount the turret of the gauss hog shooting the plasma cannon of each spirit that approached. Hunters, elites, brutes... If ever you can name it, it came. Most of us focused on the hunters and wraiths when the grunts were more dangerous for carrying fuel rod cannons. About 2 marine casualties occurred during the firefight, one of the Spartans new to the MJOLNIR armor was shot straight through the arm with a needle. The man was delusional, he thought he was going to die so he told me to tell his brother how he went out. Thompson checked out the spartan's injuries noticing that he didn't have the right medical equipment to treat the wound.

Chapter 6: Goodbyes

August 25, 2552

19:53

The injured Spartan said his name was Justin, he was lucky enough to hold out long enough until we finished off the stragglers. We took the quickest route through the mountains getting to Base Delta, I've received a satellite broadcast face to face with chief and he explained why he can't stay on Reach to battle. My platoon waited for me outside of john's former room, before we closed broadcast I asked him if he could keep a promise. He responded yes, the promise is not to forget about me. My platoon entered the room, I looked to the right asking what's a good strategy for our next battle. Not one of them said a word, one grunt from Thompson caused chaos right in front of me. Watching each spartan gunned down by elites,made something inside me snap. I snatched my knife jamming it right in one elites chest region, I gouge out the eyes of an elite general, then I shoot the final elite with a sniper rifle until it starts to fall only making the abdomen of the elite ooze and slowly collapse to the ground. Asking Violet how many UNSC Spartans or Marines are alive in the facility, she responded there are no signs of life forms within a 20 foot radius. I was stricken, how can so many UNSC ground forces get wiped out by a unit of elites.

Chapter 7:

August 26, 2552

15:62

Scorpions rolled into the battle on sand, taking on wraiths and banshees. Falcons were hovering me, warthogs were ramming into any moving object with out. Without hesitating, I armed myself with a battle rifle and a designated marksman rifle. A ghost passed our forces hitting us from behind, I was the only spartan on foot until I entered the ghost. The controls were a bit more advanced than our technology, I activated the ghost and the board began the glow. The vehicle floated as I've seen before, but there was a boost for the vehicle. The battle was getting much closer to the center of the close quarters combat area. Assisting my allies to me is ramming every covenant unit, watching each alien have their brains splattered across their own vehicle. Finally we reach the center, I had no knowledge of this firefight. It turns out that we're retrieving a important artifact that the covenant can not collect, humanity is lost if they get the it. The ghost bursted into flames, good thing I bailed out in time. Otherwise I would end up like the rest of my platoon, the ghost crashed and exploded into a wall of marines. The ghost only killed the suffering and a unit of grunts.

Chapter 8:

August 27, 2552

24:15

The elites were charging in with plasma rifles and energy swords being followed by hunters, I tossed a frag grenade at one of the groups damaging the cloak of an elite, but killing one of the units. A hunter rammed towards one squad of marines, stacking them and waving its shield around making the marines fly into the middle of the covenants forces. A scorpion shot a bridge above us, crushing the covenant units.

(2 chapters to be finished)


End file.
